


Changes

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

The Manor of the Malfoy family had been a grand, pompous thing. It had welcomed in many dignitaries, politicians and other notable sundry people through it's years. It had stood proudly, tall enough for that oaf Hagrid to enter through without stooping and it had been decorated with many visible signs of the wealth of the Malfoy family.

There were months after his fall from that standing--the trials after the war had brought about fines that had taken all but a few hundred galleons--that Draco recalled how many hours he had stood by that fireplace, a silent shadow at his father's side, just another adornment of the family. But there had been good times--times such as those when he had bounced on his feet, so impatient for his childhood friends to come through.

In time, the pain faded and he learned to live with what he did have, more grateful than he'd ever been in his life. He had food in his kitchen, a roof over his head, a good job, and an amazing lover.

Their hearth was small, barely enough for a house-elf. It was drafty more often than warm.

But it brought more happy memories--more treasured memories--than the one he remember from his childhood. Many nights had passed there as they shared their days, their dreams, or little kisses.

"Draco, love?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked into the coal black eyes of his love. "Severus?"

"Are you well?" Severus asked. He rarely asked about Draco and always looked uncomfortable when he asked--and now was not an exception.

Draco sat up and pulled Severus down for a heated kiss. "I am. More than I ever have been."

Severus smiled. "Good." He held up the bottle of lube he had gone to fetch. "Still want this?"

Draco chuckled and shifted so he could lie on his back. "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nufaciel in 2009.


End file.
